


80 - “I didn’t drive all this way to say ‘hey’.

by zacklover24



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Father-Daughter Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Strained Relationship, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: A writing prompt I got on tumblr, exploring the strained relationship of charlie and jacob.  Minor spoilers for later on in 'family is what you of it.' No one has hard from jacob in a few hours, and everyone is worried, charlie goes off in search of her father and runs into some trouble.





	80 - “I didn’t drive all this way to say ‘hey’.

Charlie was trying not to panic or let fear settle into her chest. Faith was dead, the wolf in sheep's clothing was dead. Joseph was not happy, but unpun hearing why she was here, she was following him, he was not happy. This threat was now real, too real. Both sides were being hit hard, and hit bad. 

The whitetails however were getting the worst of it. Charlie was driving through the forest trying to find her father. No one had been able to get a hold of jacob. Even Eli couldn’t find him. Fear had settled into the three remaining seed members and charlie was gone before anyone could stop her. Seeing as she wasn’t getting anywhere with the car she ditched it and started to run, trying to find her father’s unique scent among the woods. She did, after two hours of searching she found him, and he wasn’t alone. She could smell sulfur, decaying bodies and burning plastic and blood. 

“Fuck.” She hisses going low, and moving slowly to the smell. From where she was, she saw her father, back against a tree his left hand was pressed tightly to his side, she could see blood slowly trickling out from between his fingers. Standing in front of him, was a man dressed in all black holding a 44. Magnum. 

“Well, well, looks like I finally caught myself a sad excuse for a wolf.” The man sneers. Jacob didn’t say anything, “Nothing to say seed? A shame my boss said going after you would be hard. The ex-army, tactical genius behind the cult, brought down by a single bullet.” Charlie let out soft growl as she pulled her knife free, 

“But you're probably already noticing how the bullet is affecting you. Do you feel it? Do you feel how painful it is, the bullet was silver with wolf’s bane mixed in. Right about now the silver is starting to kill you, now who should I go after next? Your daughter? Such a pretty thing, I wonder if she’ll….” Charlie had sneaked up on and slit his throat, blood sprayed out staining the jacket and her hand, as he dropped dead. 

“Fucking shut up.” Charlie says wiping the blood off on the man’s shirt. 

“Pup.” Jacob girts out, trying to stand but failing. 

“Papa!” She yells running to his side, as she tried to pray his hand away from the wound. 

“What...are...you..doing...here?” He asks her, as she let out a soft growl,

“I didn’t drive all this way to say ‘hey’. We’ve been worried about you.” She tells him taking off her jacket and flannel, “Those bastards have going hard and strong up here, uncle john and joseph were getting worried.” As she ripped her shirt up, “Look this could be bad let me look?” She pleads, jacob removed his hand, charlie gagged. The smell was horrible. 

“Fuck, we need to get you to a doctor.” She gasps using her shirt to make a bandage and then using to stirps to hold it into place. She looked at the gun and picked it up.

“No...shit.” Jacob girts out, as he stood, he was unsteady on his feet he swayed and almost feel back to the ground, so charlie swung his arm around her shoulders and tossed his jacket over his shoulders. “The...hospital… isn’t far..” 

“Is that by car or by foot?” She asks as they started to walk in the direction jacob pointed. 

“It’s...a... klick... to...the...south.” He tells her pressing his hand to the wound. 

“South okay.” As they started to walk, charlie could see how much pain her father was in from the bullet wound couple with the blood loose was starting to get to him he was looking pale and weak, and she could smell something foul coming from the wound. 

“Papa?” She whispers she could smell, it. The smell that something bad was going to happen, she didn’t like it. 

“Keep...going..pup.” He tells her, she knew he could feel it to. The silver or the wolf’s bane was starting to affect him and bad he was getting paler and weaker with each step. Charlie wasn’t sure how much longer he had. She was debating if going wolf would get them there faster, but her father was in no shape to be carried. “Don’t… think…” 

“I wasn’t, don’t talk I think we're almost there.” She was right, she could smell staci and wolves. One of the jacob’s hunter meet them at the gate they called for help. A pair of hunters took Jacob from her while a third pointed an arrow at her ready to fire.

“She's….my kid...bring….her to my room. Anyone… who hurts her is dead.” Jacob girts out as he was carried into the hospital. The hunter lowered his arrow.

“He'll be okay.” He tells Charlie as the hunter could see the fear and anxiety on her face, “The Herald made sure that all the doctors and nurses who stayed here with the best of the best he's in the best hands you could possibly ask for.”

Charlie swallowed hard feeling the tension that she had felt when she was in the forest looking for her father and finding him wounded finally leave and her legs hurt, she almost fell to the ground but the hunter caught her. “I want to believe you. I do.” 

“Then do. Your father is going into surgery and you are going to his room.” The hunter says taking her to Jacob room. 

The hunter lead her up, and into the top most floor of the hospital. The room was nice. There was a king sized bed in the center of the room, with a small end table next to it, an ensuite bathroom, a closet, an old couch with a quilt on the back, a single window and a desk pushed off to the farthest corner of the room. The hunter left her, saying he had work to do. Charlie didn’t say much as went into the room, her father scent hit her hard it was overwhelming but relaxing. The day had been stressful, and she just wanted to scream. Which she did, she screamed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” She yells kicking the couch, and then falling onto it. She just wanted everything to make sense. But right now she was just tired and in a need of a shower. She rolled off the couch and raided her father closest, she stole ‘borrowed’ a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She had put the gun onto her father’s desk, and radio in. And then she waited.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Charlie wasn’t sure how long she waited, long enough that at one point she fell asleep on the couch rolled up in the quilt, and long enough that the sun was setting. The door to the room opened with a soft click waking charlie, she sat up to see her dad coming in on a gunnery with a doctor and two male nurses. 

“Miss. Seed, glad to see you here.” The doctor greets, as one of the nurse turned down the sheets on the bed. 

“How, how is he?” She asks rubbing her eyes. The doctor smiled, the little seed didn’t seem as scary or treating as her father. 

“He's doing fine. We were in luck that the bullet didn’t fragment when he was shot, we were also able to give him the cure for his poisoning and fix all the damage done by the bullet and done by the silver and wolfsbane.” The doctor explains as jacob was put into bed, with two IV bags. “He lost quite a bite of blood but we replaced all of what he lost. He’s still out from the anesthesia he should be waking up soon those, and as per your father request we used the dissolvable stitches.” 

“That’s good, when will I able to leave with him?” She asks wrapping the quilt around her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry miss. Seed but not for some time. Your father just had a major surgery. We can’t move him for some time.” 

Charlie blinked, “So soon, got it. Thank you.” The doctor was taken back but let out sigh. 

“Have you eaten yet miss. Seed?” Charlie didn’t answer, “I’ll have someone bring you a bowl of stew.” With that the doctor and the two nurses left. Charlie waited, before she got off the couch. Her father looked better, not as pale, not as half death. 

“Good to see your still kicking papa.” She whispers sitting down next to him, “We need to get you back to uncle joseph house the one on the island. It’s safe there.” She tells him, “I know your going to say that is running and hiding but it’s not. Were working together, the cul and the resistance. The enemy of my enemy is my friend right?” Still nothing from him. 

“Papa are we doing the right thing? Is working together the right choice? Whoever is leading these wolves is being smart. I don’t like this.” She paused as she heard someone knock and come in and gave her a bowl of stew and left. 

“Your people don’t talk much do they?” She asks stirring the soup spoon. 

“Not generally no.” Was jacob hoarse answer. 

“Welcome back.” She says trying to keep the sadness and the weariness out of her voice. 

“Glad to be back pup. Why are you sad?” Jacob asks struggling to sit up and succeeding at it. 

“I’m not sad.” As she ate not enjoying the bland taste of the stew. 

“Yes, you are. You only smell of lavender and vanilla when your sad, what’s wrong?” He asks her, she didn’t answer as she ate her stew, “Charlie.” He warns. 

“You almost died okay.” She whispers, while she stared at her stew, “I, I, I don’t know what we have done without you.” 

Jacob let out a soft sigh, as he reached of charlie who moved away he didn't like that, though never spoken out loud the seed family was exceptionally if not extremely affectionate with each other due to their wolves side if charlie wasn't seeking out affection from her own father something was very wrong and Jacob did not like that, “Pup I didn’t die, I’m okay. Were okay.” 

“But were not, they had special bullets for us. They’ve been planning this, for awhile.” She tells him putting the bowl onto the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest. 

“I know pup, but come here.” He softly orders petting the spot on the bed. 

“Papa we need to leave. You need to get better fast, we need to get back to uncle john, and uncle joseph.” She tells him getting up, “I’m tired.” As she headed for the couch. 

“Charlie.” 

“Night papa.” she settled onto the couch, while jacob feel back against the bed. There was something wrong with his pup. Some time during the night, charlie inner wolf would not shut up. It was howling and yelling at her, and she had an idea as to why. So with a huff she got off the couch and moved to bed. She laid down so she was on her father’s uninjured side and wrapped herself up in a blanket burrito. Jacob woke to her laying down, but didn’t move or say anything. He was going to be asking her some questions in the morning about this. 

End of line


End file.
